This invention relates generally to vehicle suspensions, and more particularly to an improved suspension for single and tandem-axle trucks.
The present invention represents an improvement on the vehicle suspension described in pending PCT application S.N. PCT/US01/44121, filed Nov. 26, 2001, titled Vehicle Suspension System, assigned to The Holland Group, Inc., and published under International Publication No. WO 02/42097. A copy of this application was included as Appendix A in the above referenced provisional application from which priority is claimed in this application.